Sacrifice
by snoopykid
Summary: Pan is gone, Henry is rescued, and everyone is making their way home to Storybrooke...well almost everyone. One person is not leaving due to Neverland's cursed spring water, and it isn't who you think it is. One person makes the ultimate sacrifice, and is now paying Neverland's price. How many other sacrifices must our favorite characters make before they can have a happy ending?


So no idea if this has been done yet, however this idea came to me and as usual I am writing it instead of doing: a. School work and b. updating other stories. That being said I will definitely get back to Judgment Day (I already have an idea as to what to do next), Darkness Rising might take a bit longer, and as for Identity Crisis I do not really know where to go with that but I will think about it. Anyway with that out of the way here is my newest and (slightly) crazy story idea.

**Sacrifice**

They had done it. They defeated Peter Pan, saved Henry, and they were all going home. Correction, Emma thought to herself as she watched her parents crying while holding each other, some of us are going home. She looked over to where Henry was animatedly chanting with Neal and Killian on the deck of the Jolly Roger. It was clear that she knew where she belonged…over there with them. However she could not stand being over there right now so she stood off to the side just watching and observing as guilt started gnawing at her as she shifted her focus back to her parents.

"There has to be some way." She muttered to herself, "There just has to be some way."

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Regina and Gold standing by the ship and then that was when she got her idea. It was crazy, foolish as some would say, and most of all dangerous. Something that neither Snow nor David would approve of, but she had to do it. Emma strode briskly over to them, "I need to talk to you two; now." She said in a low but firm voice.

"And just what-" Regina started to snap at her, but Emma cut her off, "Not here. Just please."

Something in Emma's tone made both Gold and Regina look at one another and then nodded as Emma lead them a bit further from the group, not that any of them noticed anyway. Once Emma was sure that they were out of hearing range she turned back to them, "Is there any way for that price that David paid to be transferred to someone else?"

Gold and Regina once again shared a look. Gold looked back at Emma and asked, "What do you mean dearie?"

"I mean I want to pay the price instead of hm." Emma said in a hard tone looking at the people that she once called enemies.

"You want to what?" Regina asked stunned, "What about getting Henry back? You are just going to abandoned him?!"

"Quiet!" Emma snapped and looked to make sure no one heard Regina's shout. Then sighing she looked back at the Queen, "No I do not want to abandoned Henry, however look at them," Emma motioned to Snow and David who were still crying. They could see that he was trying to reassure her, but judging from both of their devastated faces it was not working, "they deserve to have a happy ending after all the shit that they have been put through don't you think? After all you are getting Henry back since I would be out of the way."

Regina looked at her step-daughter and shook her head and glared back at Emma, "Don't you get it? Henry could never be fully mine. I learned that lesson ten times over already."

"Hold on." Gold said holding up his hand before Emma could respond, "Ms. Swan, we already made an agreement that we would try and find a way to bring your father home. He is not going to be-"

"You do not know that. Killian said there is no cure for Dreamshade and I think you know that as well." Emma said looking at him, "Otherwise being the Dark One you could have cured him already."

"Or what I need is in my shop," Gold pointed out crossing his arms looking at her critically, "but like you said yourself I do not know that. With that said, you could be trapped in Neverland forever."

"Then that is the price I am willing to pay. It is the least I can do for them since…I am not good enough." She whispered the last part more so to herself as she reflected back to Snow's confession in Echo Cave.

Regina through her hands up in the air, "That is bull shit and you know it! Besides again, what are you going to tell Henry or your parents?"

Emma shrugged, "I was hoping you would, because I know they would not let me do this."

"And you figured we would." Gold stated slowly.

"Well yeah considering our history." Emma said as she too crossed her arms, "Besides this is my choice and this is what I want to do."

Regina and Gold both looked at each other, then back at the savior. Gold shook his head and saw a nearby stream, "Let me have the canteen." He said holding out his hand.

Emma handed him her canteen and he knelt down and filled it with water, "Now let me have a strand of your hair." He instructed. Emma plucked a strand of her hair from her head and handed it to him. He then placed it in the canteen and closed his eyes as purple smoke surrounded it. Once the smoke disappeared he opened his eyes and closed it, then handed it back to her, "Get your father to drink this, then immediately grab his hands and focus on the poison that is dormant in his system and Neverland's spring water. All that will be then transferred to you, however keep in mind you will feel the pain of the poison and the weight of Neverland's entrapment."

Emma nodded, as Regina looked between him and the blonde, "You are seriously going to let her do this?"

"Gee I didn't know you cared." Emma said sarcastically.

"Yes dearie, if this is what she truly wants." Gold shrugged and then turned back to Emma, "Is there any other things you have in mind that we can be of some assistance since I know you have a plan?"

"I am not going through with anything else you have planned." Regina said turning to walk back to the others; but Emma grabbed her arm, "Regina please," this made her pause and face Emma, "I know you think I am abandoning Henry-"

"You are! How the hell am I supposed to explain to him that you decided to stay in Neverland instead of going home with him?! You father made his bed and he should lie in it!" Regina yelled.

"Oh you are one to talk! After all the pain you put them through for something your mother did, you have the right to be judging what I want to do for them?!" In a softer tone she said, "I need to do this. I am not going to have them lose one another again. Besides look at him," Emma pointed to the Jolly Roger and Henry was laughing, "he was going to be hurt anyway if his grandfather didn't come home. Henry doesn't need me right now, instead he needs his father and he needs you. Please Regina, you got your chance at redemption, let me have mine."

Regina looked at Emma now and groaned, "Fine. What did you expect us to do?" Emma then began explaining the plan.

Soon after as they were walking back to the Jolly Roger, they heard Killian's voice, "Alright I think we should be heading off." He held up the bean that Tinkerbelle had given them. Emma also caught the pity look being sent her way and then say him motion to her parents who just broke apart from their hug.

"Come on Grams and Gramps!" Henry called out excitedly running toward them and began pulling on their arms.

"Henry there is something that we have to tell you-" David said as Snow pulled away from the boy and started to make her way up on to the ship, not being able to listen to this anymore.

"What? What is wrong?" Henry asked as he watched his grandmother walk away and noticed the dry tear marks on his grandfather's face.

Before David could say anything Emma and Regina appeared by his side, "I will talk to him," Regina offered as she looked at Emma and Emma nodded.

Henry looked between the three adults seriously confused, "No, what is going on?"

Emma knelt down and looked him in the eye, "Nothing kid. Go with Regina, we will be there in a minute."

Henry looked at her warily and suddenly hugged her. She hugged him back before releasing him to Regina. Once they were on the ship, David looked at his daughter sharply, "You know you just lied to him right? I cannot go on that ship. Once I leave-"

"I know, but I wanted to talk to you…in private. Come on." She made him follow her away from the ship. Not too far where they couldn't see it, but far enough so no one saw what she was about to do.

"Emma look if you are going-" David started to say thinking she was going to start going off on him not telling them about him getting hurt.

"No, nothing like that; I know why you did what you did. Granted it was stupid and a total David Nolan thing to do, however I know. I just wanted to thank you." She admitted.

"For what?" He asked surprised.

"For placing Henry first. I know it must have been hard making that decision to drink the spring water when Hook told you its side effects."

"Not hard at all. You always have to place your children first." David whispered as he tucked a piece of Emma's hair behind her ear. It was a bold move, but he didn't know if this would be the last time he ever saw her again.

Emma allowed his touch and savoring it. She wanted to hug him, but knew that her time was running short, "Here, I offer a toast," she uncorked the canteen, "not quiet how I would have imagined having a drink with my Dad, but a toast to family and for always finding each other!" Emma through her head back and pretended to drink the water.

She then offered it to David and he smiled at her calling him dad, "For always finding each other." He repeated and he through his head back and drank the water deeply. Emma watched as he drank the water and she could feel tears coming on.

Once David was done drinking the water he whipped his mouth. He hadn't realized how thirsty he was. Sighing in content he looked at his daughter, who was on the verge of tears, "Emma what-" he did not get to finish his question because he could feel his body become rigid as the canteen slipped from his grasp and his airway closing up. It was as if his body was suddenly on fire.  
Emma saw her chance was now as she saw a dark aura surrounding her father. As David started clutching his chest and the side she knew he was injured, she grabbed his hands, "I am so sorry Daddy." She closed her eyes and began concentrating hard on what Gold had instructed to do.

In that moment she felt her side being cut open, as if an arrow had just hit her. She could feel the fever and the poison spreading in her veins as her body felt like it was being roasted. Her heart was racing as the poison began reaching it. Then a great and powerful weight was being thrust on her shoulders as the poison started to dull in her system. Emma opened her eyes just as the last remaining dark aura surrounding her father vanished. She could feel her father shaking as she looked at him. He was panting as if he just ran a mile. Once he got his breathing under control, she released his hands. David just stared at his hands and then looked at her, "Emma...what have you done?" He gasped out looking at her.

"I am sorry Daddy," Emma gave him a watery smile, "but I couldn't let you stay here."

David however did not comprehended what she was saying...or not saying in this case, "Emma did you just-"

Emma nodded, "Yes, but now you and mom can have your happy ending."

David was violently shaking his head. He was hearing what she was not saying: she had taken Neverland's curse off of him and placed it on herself, "Emma no! You have to give it back to me! You have to-"

"No. What's done is done. You get to go home...with mom. This is your chance to be the father you deserve to be..." Emma said firmly, "Now go."

"No! Not without you...not until-" Before he could finish his protest, Emma reached out and pressed on his neck; he collapsed instantly.

"I am really sorry Daddy." She muttered while also thinking how the Vulcan death grip came in handy and also how her father is going to have a severe headache when he woke up. She reached down and grabbed his arm and threw it around her and once he was leaning on her, began her trek toward the Jolly Roger.

Once she reached it, she prepared herself mentally for what was about to come and called out, "Killian! Neal! I need help!"

They came to her instantly, once they saw David's state, they relieved her of him and brought him on the ship, "Lass what happened?" Killian asked as he and Neal placed his unconscious body on the deck.

"I do not know. We were talking and he collapsed." She responded.

However Killian looked at her, while Neal tried to get some type of response from the Prince. Before Killian could say another thing to Emma; Snow, Henry, Regina, and Gold emerged from bellow the deck, "Emma what-" Snow started to ask, but then she saw David, "Charming?!" She yelled and over to her husband.

Snow nearly pushed Neal out of the way, and he went back to stand over by Henry who was being restrained by Regina. Emma looks at the Queen and she shook her head slightly...meaning she did not tell Henry of her plan. She then looks over at Gold who gives a nod to show that he is ready. Sighing she knew it was now or never, Emma looks at Snow, who is trying to wake David up. She manages to meet her mother's gaze briefly and mutter out, "I am sorry mom."

Snow in that brief instance, hears Emma's apology. She looks at her daughter and then at her husband, then back at her daughter as if trying to put the pieces together, "Emma what-?"

"Neal I am sorry as well." Emma states looking at her old lover; Neal gives her a questioningly at her as she continues, "I will always love you, however what I told you before still holds true. Henry is now safe and I have made my choice…" She pauses as Killian comes over by her and stares her right in the eye.

He is looking at her and could tell something is terribly wrong, "Lass what is going on?"

Emma's mouth is slightly dry as she looks into his deep ocean blue eyes. Then without a warning she grabs on to the collar of his jacket and pulls him in. Her lips are on his, and unlike the first time, which was cautious and steady; this one was fierce and desperate. Killian's eyes are open and wide, but slowly he returns the kiss.

Once they pull apart, most everyone is staring at them in shock. However Emma shakes her head and backs away from him holding her hands in tight fists as she makes sure the object she now acquired is secured in her grip, "Killian I love you, but I am sorry."

Killian places hook and hand on her shoulder so she is looking at him, as Snow stands up and both her and Neal move closer. Regina allows Henry close to her as well, knowing what is about to come next. Gold shares a look with her and nods his head. Regina does not return the nod, and instead tries to ignore the guilt that is bubbling in her stomach, "Emma lass, you are scaring us." Killian states slowly.

"Mom?" Emma looks at Henry who is returning her look just as warily, "What is going on? Why are you apologizing so much? Are you and Hook together? What is wrong with Grandpa?"

Emma swallows the lump in her throat as she kneels down and places the hand that is not holding the object on his shoulder, "Henry I love you so much. You are the bravest kid I have ever met. I am so proud of you…I just hope you can forgive me."

"Emma?" Snow steps forward as Emma steps back, "We are not going to ask again. What is going on?" She then looks at her daughter and then back at her husband as it suddenly clicks for her, "Wait you didn't-"

"Regina! Gold! Now!" Emma yells.

Suddenly Henry, Neal, Hook, and David find themselves wrapped up in rope around the main mass of the Jolly Roger, "MOM!" Henry yelled as everyone else yelled, "EMMA!"

"Bloody Hell Lass! What is the meaning of this?!" Hook yelled trying to fight against the magical bindings of the Dark One and Regina.

Emma looked at him and unclenched the hand…showing him the bean, "I believe I just commandeered your ship."

Snow eyes the bean and at her husband's still unconscious form. Upon seeing this Emma says, "He will wake up eventually. All I did was perform the Vulcan death grip…most likely he is going to have a headache; but he will be where he belongs."

Snow is unable to speak as Emma starts walking toward the helm of the ship, "Mom!" Henry calls out desperately, still not understanding what Emma is doing…then he turns to Regina, who is not looking at him. Neal however is not saying anything. His mind is completely blank as to what had just transpired, "Gold you ready?!" He then hears Emma's voice.

"Ready dearie," he hears his father.

They watch as the Queen and Rumpelstiltskin face the ocean and focus their magic on it. All of a sudden giant waves start to form as Emma steers the ship through them. The sky is black and Emma, deciding that the ship is far enough away from the island, marches back down by her family. She looks at Regina, "Take care of Henry." Regina nods and goes to the wheel of the ship. She then turns to Gold, "You too."

"We will try and find some way to save you." Gold says. Then he leans in closer, "Pan may be gone, however the influences are still there."

Emma nods. Killian watches as he walks over to them and gives Emma a nod. Emma gives him a pleading look, "I love you Killian."

"Wait, Emma don't!" Killian yells, Snow and Henry look between him and Emma who is ready to throw the bean.

"Emma!" Neal yells. Emma looks at him for the briefest of moments before she pulls her arm back and then chucks the bean into the Neversea.

Thunder cracks and lightening cracks through the sky as Regina steers the Jolly Roger toward the vortex. However Emma is racing toward the end of the ship. Henry from his point of view watches as she takes one last look at them, before diving into the ocean, "NO!" He yells as the Jolly Roger makes its way into the portal.


End file.
